Glenn Quagmire
Glenn Quagmire (born Glenn Quagglechek) is a character in Family Guy and is the sex-crazed, perverted neighbor of the Griffins. Quagmire is a former ensign of the U.S. Navy, where he met Peter Griffin. In Meet the Quagmires, it is established that he already knew Peter and his future wife Lois Pewterschmidt. He currently works as an airline pilot. Quagmire is roughly 5'8" tall in Blind Ambition and 61 years old according to his driver's license in FOX-y Lady. He explains that he makes himself look younger by consuming carrots. Glenn currently resides at 29 Spooner Street, Quahog, Rhode Island. His catchphrase "Giggity" has been used many times in popular culture since the beginning of the show in 1999, such as the January 4, 2011 episode of Around the Horn. Despite his misognystic personality, he has shown some pleasant deeds. Family *Ida Davis - Father *Crystal Quagmire - Mother *Brenda Quagmire - Sister Allies *Peter Griffin - Best Friend *Joe Swanson *Cleveland Brown *Lois Griffin - Love Interest *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin - Love Interest *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin - Most Hated Enemy Turned Frenemy *Bonnie Swanson - Love Interest *Kevin Swanson *Susie Swanson *Donna Tubbs *Rallo Tubbs *Roberta Tubbs *Cleveland Brown, Jr. *Mort Goldman *Jerome *Loretta Brown - Love Interest *Mayor Adam West *Carol Pewterschmidt West Enemies *Brian Griffin - Most Hated Enemy Turned Frenemy *Jeffery Fecalman - Victim *Sonja - Love Interest Turned Abuser and Kidnapper *Bobby Briggs *Sheriff Nichols Heroic Deeds *''Blind Ambition'' - Saved a girl from getting a heart attack, even though he didn't know what CPR meant. *''Airport '07'' - Saved an entire plane's crew and passengers after Peter's Plan to have Glenn regain his job backfired. *''Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q.'' - Killed Jeffery Fecalman and Saved his sister. *He helped Meg Griffin to defeated Michael Pulaski. *In "Brian the Closer", Quagmire gives Brian Griffin the number of his dentist, so that Brian could have the new teeth, here it turns out that Quagmire hates not entirely Brian. *Protective with his family. Gallery Quagmire as C3PO.jpg|Glenn Quagmire as C-3PO Quagmire american dad.png|Glenn Quagmire in "American Dad!" 11742794_660801707355066_2170129187182729548_n.jpg|Quagmire & Brenda Quagmire_vs_jeff_fecalman_by_chainspellxx7-d740l1g.jpg|Quagmire Vs. Jeff Cacx13_031_03a_0010_hires2.jpg|Glenn Quagmire & Peter Griffin 10953277_660802450688325_2206689525009163341_n.jpg|Quagmire & Keira Bacx21_682_02_0001_hires2.jpg|Quagmire after he was betrayed by Brian 11745326_660802954021608_8692865218181003522_n.jpg|Quagmire & Kimi 11059376_660802134021690_283531161514392117_n.jpg|Quagmire at the Brian Griffin's funeral 11692626_660802804021623_3468078659613422044_n.jpg|Quagmire & Bonnie Cacx02_744_03-0217_hires2.jpg|Quagmire & Company Glendavajmire-animation-006-shopPic-001@2x.png|Glenda Vajmire Aacx09_081_02_0007.jpg|Quagmire & Charmisse FG913STILL7.jpg|Peter, Quagmire & Mort Bacx03_354b_04a_0014.jpg|Quagmire & Sonja FGuy_Peternormal_Activity_1216-cacx16_344_03_0001_hires2.jpg|Quagmire in "Peternormal Activity" Trivia *From Season 8 on Season 9, he hates Brian for some mistakes that he has committed in the past, this hatred turns into relationship of frenemies (are friends and enemies at the same time). Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Fighter Category:Villain's Crush Category:Heroic Jerks Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Perverts Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Genius Category:Anti Hero Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Male Damsels Category:Wrathful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Insecure Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Military Category:Futurama Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Martyr Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:In Love Category:Mentor Category:Love Rivals Category:Martial Artists Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Successful Category:Mischievous Category:Grey Zone Category:Elderly